


Stone

by lowercased



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowercased/pseuds/lowercased
Summary: They meet in the Soul Stone.





	Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Infinity War spoilers but not really. Spider-Man and Deadpool meet. In the Soul Stone. Then in real life. That’s it.
> 
> Warnings: Excessive amount of overused tropes.

1.  
Sound is a soft droplet rippling down onto reality between his feet.  
Some days there’s too much noise, too much movement, too many foggy silhouettes of people, some that sit on the edge of his mind.  
Today there’s only vast motionless waters of gold.  
Dull warm gold.  
There’s a faint smear of red.

2.

Today, bitter red cakes the air, soaking his fingers, choking his throat and blurring his vision.  
The usually soft gold is gray stones crushing his body.

Tomorrow the red is less copper, a banner stitched against blue in a New York sky.

3.

Today is too many.  
He, whoever he is, pushes against the walls of bodies rushing around, a mountain of limbs and despair. The air is empty of space but somehow he hears their questions, their confusion.  
If he has a name, no one’s said it. It’s a moniker someone thrums. Someone with big white unblinking eyes 

4.

Today he knows.  
He knows who he is.  
Not he, himself.  
He knows the man beside him.  
He’s twisting scars then he’s not.  
He’s cold steel shining impossibly against the endless gold he (himself this time) has come to know as Here.  
He (the man once more) is the largest break from gold in the continuous Now.  
And what he is is unsettling streams of maroon blood trails.

5.

Today the blood is faint curls, blossoms peeking lightly from under a lake of clear gold.  
He’s emptiness, limitless, they both are. Yet, a hand, more raging scars Now, settles on his shoulder.  
I’m Wade.  
And for some reason he knows,  
I’m Peter.

6.

Silk launches him through the sky, the breeze smooth against his mask, the night a waning comfort. He’s nearly ready to head home. If he’s honest, his patrolling should’ve ended hours ago. The first sliver of sun is breaking the sky but the rush of swinging through his city reassures him. It’s been three years. He’s an adult now, a seasoned hero and an exhausted college sophomore. Still, he needs the occasional promise of his existence. He’s flesh and beating heart, anything but ash.

A commotion causes him to drop onto a roof. There’s no where to hide and no reason to. So he lands gracefully onto his feet, between two men. Ones clenching his arm, breath a pant of pain. The other one is holding a crimson stained katana, coiled and ready to strike. 

“Mind if I cut in?” It’s not his best work. But the sun is rising, his body aches and he’s ready for bed. He figures he’ll forgive himself this time. 

Large panda eyes blink in his direction. 

He knows this person. 

The other Avengers have complained about a masked mercenary, Deadpool, terrorizing the city. He stares up and up at the broad shoulders and arsenal of weapons strapped to his person. He is strength and tension covered in the red and black patterns of his suit. They Avengers were right-

“-You did steal my costume design!”

The sword is moving so swiftly, he jumps backwards on instinct, his spider sense alarmingly quiet. Thankfully, the movement was too sheath the weapon. Two bloodied hands dramatically cover the merc’s mask where his mouth would be, a foot popping out like an excited teenaged girl.

“Oh my glob, it’s THE Spider-man!!”

The injured man attempts to use the distraction to escape. Spider-Man shoots two webs at his feet.

Deadpool quickly, happily, explains the ‘harmless’ situation of how he’d caught the ‘bad guy’ attacking a young girl.

“So you were going to?” Spider-man frowns, wanting to give the merc the chance everyone deserved.

Deadpool hesitates, fidgeting before answering. “Not- unalive him.”

Spider-Man isn’t sure he believes the sincerity of the answer but it’ll have to be enough. He webs up the criminal and alerts the authorities. The urge to snuggle up in his bed is stronger now but he’s got a giddy mercenary he can’t trust to leave behind. He waves once for the other man to follow, hoping he’s star struck enough to listen without a fuss. He needn’t have worried. Deadpool bounces eagerly towards him.

“I’d follow Dat Ass anywhere, Baby Boy.”

Spider-man straightens with offense, his hands covering his backside. Before he can tell him where to shove his stupid nickname or just shove him off the roof, Deadpool is shoving his hand outward for a shake. “The names Deadpool.”

The morning sits above them, night finally chased away. 

“Or Wade Wilson.”

They’re bathed in the sun’s light, gold endless over the roof top. 

Peter’s breath catches, something unfurling in the edge of his memory, too thin to grasp and too surreal to believe. Before he can think or reason or even grant the words permission-

“Have we met before?”


End file.
